


888

by sokkattome



Series: Cavetown-Inspired Zukka [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Dance, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Third Person, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkattome/pseuds/sokkattome
Summary: Sokka and Zuko practice for their first dance as husbands.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cavetown-Inspired Zukka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923589
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	888

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Cavetown song.  
> Also it's figures of 8 and ik they're not dancing in 8-counts but they are dancing in 6/8 time just for my music people.  
> Also also it's not really BASED on the song so much as inspired by it.

_One two three, four five six_

_One two three, four five six_

_One two three, four five six_

_Don't step on Zuko's toes. Don't step on Zuko's toes._

Zuko snorted out a laugh as Sokka clumsily stumbled over his fiance's feet. Zuko, that graceful, palace-groomed bastard, glided easily across the floor.

That is, until Sokka stepped on his toes, in which Zuko could not resist retaliating by tripping over Sokka's feet.

"Terrible! Just awful!" Piandao called. The sword master had insisted on being their instructor for their first dance rehearsals, claiming "swordplay and choreography are interchangeable." He wasn't entirely wrong, but if he was entirely right, Sokka wouldn't suck at it so much. "Sokka, you are a horrendous dancer. Zuko, stop stepping on Sokka's feet-- I know he's doing it first, but that's just because he sucks. Aren't you guys supposed to love each other?"

"What if our love language is stepping on each other's feet?" Sokka challenged. Zuko stepped on his foot. "Aw, love you too, babe."

Piandao put his head in his hands and sighed. He stayed that way for a moment. Sokka and Zuko exchanged glances. From behind his hands, Piandao ordered, "Okay, from the top."

_One two three, four five six_

_One two three, four five six_

Sokka was trying so hard to focus on counting, but his fiance's beautiful face was right there, and the mischievous glint in his eye was not helping things.

_One two three, four five six_

_One two three, four five six_

This dance had so much structure-- so unlike Sokka's fighting style and any Water Tribe dances. He wanted to improvise, wanted to freestyle. He understood that a gay marriage to a Water Tribe peasant was radical enough; they weren't going to change the dancing customs from the traditional Fire Nation ones.

But this was a rehearsal, and Sokka just wanted to dance with his fiance.

_One two three, four five six_

_One two three, four- oh, fuck it._

Sokka spun the shorter man around and Zuko let out a surprised laugh. Then, because he couldn't resist, he dipped Zuko in his arms, wishing he had a fire lily to put between his teeth.

Then Zuko leaned up to kiss him, and he figured the lack of fire lily was okay.

"Sokka!" Piandao yelled.

Sokka sighed and pulled Zuko back up to his feet. It was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Sokka stared up at the sky. The moon was full tonight, and Sokka welcomed the wash of Yue's cool light on the balcony.

The reception was still going on inside, but Sokka just needed a moment of peace. He could still hear the string orchestra (because apparently the Fire Nation _only_ has string instruments) playing all the traditional Fire Nation songs. They were beautiful, but Sokka couldn't help but wish there could be just one Water Tribe song in there.

And then there was. Sokka recognized it-- it was probably the most well-known Water Tribe song (it would have to be for Fire Nation musicians to know it), and it sounded different without the drums or wind instruments, but it was Water Tribe all the same.

"May I have this dance?" 

Sokka turned around to see his husband of three hours extending a hand out to him. He grinned.

"Please." Sokka took Zuko's hand and pulled him close. He spun him around, and then brought him back close so he could step on his feet. Zuko laughed and reciprocated.

"Are the Fire Nation nobles appalled to have _Water Tribe_ music at the Firelord's wedding?"

Zuko shrugged nonchalantly as they swayed together. "They'll get over it. Besides, it's a nice change of pace from the endless steam of Fire Nation ballads. I swear, we have some good songs, but they must've decided to choose all the most _boring_ , slow ones."

"I liked some of them," Sokka offered. Zuko snorted. 

"You don't have to lie, babe."

"I'm not!" Sokka protested. "A few of them were real bangers. Others, not so much."

Zuko hummed in agreement.

"I'm sorry you had to compromise so much on this wedding. I wish we could've made it more... personal."

"Zuko, baby," Sokka looked down at his husband, "this wedding is unconventional enough. Add any more and it's just ridiculous." 

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, it wasn't ideal," Sokka conceded, "but at the end of the day, I'm married to you, and that's all I care about."

"Yeah?" Zuko smiled.

Sokka smiled back at his husband. His _husband_. His incredibly thoughtful, piercingly beautiful, Firelord _husband_. 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Short but I thought it fit the vibe.


End file.
